Star Spangled Man with a Plan
by Singer of Water
Summary: Fourth of July, it's always filled with fireworks and cook outs. But for Steve its full of not only fireworks, but birthday wishes from family and surprises from everyone.


"Isabella, no!" came a hiss outside the bedroom door. "Let me carry it. You will drop it."

"But I want to help!" came a whine.

"Marcus, let Isabella help."

Steve rolled over in the bed, burying his face in his pillow. A smile grew on his face as he heard his family walking up to the door. Propping himself up on his elbows, he smiled brightly in greeting when he saw Sharon walk in with Marcus and Isabella. The two kids were carrying a tray full of food in; Isabella struggling with holding up her side of the tray seeing as her brother was a good foot taller than her.

"What's this?" Steve said, sitting up as his family walked up to the bed.

"Happy birfday, Daddy!" Isabella cheered, placing the tray on his lap. "We made you pancakes!"

"It's birthday, Izzy," Marcus said, pushing the tray further onto their dad's lap. "And we made bacon. Mom had to help though."

"Thank you," Steve said, scooping his kids up into his arms. He chuckled as he watched Sharon roll her eyes at him as she grabbed the tray before it spilled all over their bed. "You guys didn't have to make me breakfast."

"We did! We did!" Isabella cheered. "I wanted to make a cake for breakfast, but Mommy said you'd like pancakes better," she said with a small pout.

Steve chuckled and kiss her blonde curls. "I love it, Izzy, thank you." He turned to his son, kissing his head as well and ruffling his hair. "And thank you, buddy."

"Eat, Dad, eat!" Marcus chanted, pointing to the plate of food. "Then we can give you presents!"

"Alright, you two," Sharon said, placing the tray back down and taking Isabella into her arms. "Why don't we get down and let Daddy eat. Okay?" The four year old and three year old nodded and scampered down and out of the room, Isabella whining about not being as fast her older brother. Sharon laughed and turned to Steve. "Happy birthday, Captain," she said, giving him a wink as she leaned down to him.

"Thanks, doll," he said, kissing her.

ooOOoo

"Hey, punk," Bucky greeted as he walked off the elevator and onto his best friend's floor. Little Annabeth was in his arms, squirming and grinning as she saw her Uncle Steve. "Calm down, baby doll," he whispered to her, kissing her head. Happy birthday, Steve," he said, turning to his best friend.

"Happy birfday, Uncle Stebe!" Annabeth cheered, holding out a sloppily wrapped present. "Daddy let me help wap the pwesent!"

"Did he now?" Steve said, standing up from the couch where Sharon and the kids were. He smiled up at Annabeth and kissed her forehead. "Thank you!" He looked up at Bucky and raised a brow. "What no present from you or Tracey? How rude."

"Ha ha, very funny," Bucky said, rolling his eyes. "No, I'm here to take your kids away from you."

"What? Why?"

"It's a surprise!" Marcus said, jumping up from his seat on the couch.

"Supwise supwise!" Isabella squealed with glee as she followed.

"Supwise!" Annabeth cheered, squirming in her dad's arms until he let her down to run with the other two toddlers.

"See ya later, Steve," Bucky said, waving over his shoulder as he followed the kids onto the elevator. "Sharon, keep him busy,' he said with a wink.

"Keep me busy?" Steve said, raising a brow as he turned to his wife. "What's going on?"

"It's a supwise!" Sharon mocked, grinning brightly at him.

ooOOoo

"A surprise?" Steve said as he stood next to Sharon on the elevator. He turned his head slightly, giving her an unamused look. "What the hell does Tony have planned?"

"Why do you assume it's Tony?" Sharon laughed.

"It's Fourth of July. It's my birthday. There's a surprise involved. It's Tony," he deadpanned.

"Okay so it is Tony," she laughed again, shaking her head. She wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her tip toes to reach him. "I promise you, you won't hate it," she said, kissing his jaw.

"You better keep that word, ma'am," he said, smiling down at her before kissing her.

As the elevator came to a stop, Steve braced himself for whatever plans Tony had cooked up. Even though he trusted Sharon when she said he would like it, there was a part of him that still didn't trust whatever this surprise was. He took a deep breath as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. A smile broke out onto his face when he saw his entire family grouped together as they shouted "Surprise".

"Told you you'd like it," Sharon said, nudging her elbow into his arm.

"You were right," he chuckled.

"Happy birthday, Capsicle!" Tony declared as he approached the soldier. He slapped a hand on his back, grinning at him. "How does it feel being older and more American?"

"Same as I always feel," Steve said, chuckling lightly and rolling his eyes. "Thank you, Tony."

"Don't thank me yet," he said, the grin growing. "The kids have another surprise for you. My idea by the way, but I needed all the tikes to help with it. Couldn't do it myself."

"What did you plan, Tony?" the super soldier said, eyeing the billionaire.

He stopped and couldn't help but smile when he saw Marcus dressed in a little Captain America costume followed by Isabelle in a red white and blue tutu. The way she dressed reminded him of the women who performed at his war bonds performances.

"Oh no…" he said, eyes widening as realization dawned on him. "You're not…"

"Oh yes I am!" Tony said, a shit eating grin on his face. "FRIDAY! Music!"

"Yes, sir," the female AI replied.

"I tried to stop him," Vision said to Steve, shaking his head lightly. However, there was a hint of smile on the half robot half human's face.

"But then I stopped him," Bucky said, slinging an arm around his bets friend's shoulders. "I never got to see your performance, but this will be just as good."

"Yeah yeah," he said, laughing lightly as he watched the little boys and girls attempt to sing along. He smiled when he saw Isabella step up as Marcus nudged her. The little girl's face quickly turned bright red as she looked from one face to the other. "Uh oh," Steve said, noticing the tears in her eyes.

"I don' wann sing!" she cried, running towards Steve, her little tutu shaking and brushing against her legs as she ran. "Daddy, don' make me sing!' she sobbed, burying her face into his shoulder.

"Hey, hey, baby doll," he said, holding her tightly. "Shh," he whispered. He thought she was getting better at her stage fright and just plain shyness around others, but guess she still got scared from time to time. "It's okay, Izzy," he soothed, rubbing her back. "Why don't you sing it to me? Huh?"

Isabella peeked up at him and then over at her mom, who stood next to them. She looked up at her dad, sniffing lightly before nodding as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Who's here to prove that we can? The Staw Spangled Man wif a pwan…" she sang, wrapping her arms tightly around her dad's neck. She quickly ducked her head when she heard a bunch of clapping coming from behind her.

"Hey, Isabella," Pietro called out, smiling lightly at her. "How about we show your daddy fireworks now?"

The little girl quickly gasped and looked up at her dad, eyes going wide. "We have fireworks for you, Daddy," she whispered.

"Do you now?" Steve chuckled.

"Yeah!" Marcus exclaimed, bounding up to his parents and sister. "Come on! Come on!" he said, grabbing his dad's sleeve.

ooOOoo

"So are you having a good birthday?" Sharon asked, leaning her head on her husband's shoulder.

Steve smiled down at her, kissing the top of her head. He looked around at the rest of the family, smiling at all the couples from Barry and Darcy to Wanda and Vision. All were huddled together with the kids at the front of the group, watching the fireworks from atop the Avengers' Tower. He let out a small laugh, nodding his head before turning back to Sharon.

"Yeah, it's a great birthday," he said, leaning his head against hers.

 **So I wanted to do something for the Fourth of July seeing as it's Steve's birthday and I had the very very beginning planned with Sharon and their kids, but that was it. It wasn't until ShunKazamis-Girl messaged me giving me an idea for this. So thank you so much girl! Your prompt was PERFECT! If you haven't checked out her stories, go check them out!**

 **Also characters like Tracey and Barry briefly mentioned are my OCs, the Madison twins. There's a whole other story with them amongst my other Marvel stories somewhere. If you're curious, feel free to read. If not, thank you for reading this oneshot!**

 **I'd love to hear your thoughts so leave a review!**

 **I really hope you liked it and happy Fourth of July to those of you who are celebrating it. To everyone else I hope you are having a wonderful day!**


End file.
